Run Tiny Dancer
by CourtneyDanielle
Summary: Daniela is Tyler's cousin, she's coming back to Ipswich after being gone for years. She's changed alot since the guys last saw her including powers of her own. Sparks begin to fly between her and Caleb, but an old enemy returns to destroy them all.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except the new characters blah blah blah lol

Prologue

My name is Daniela Simms, cousin of Tyler Simms, who I haven't seen since we were twelve when my parents shipped me off to a performing arts academy in New York so that they could travel the world, great parents huh? Anyway I am now seventeen almost eighteen, I've kept in contact with Tyler throughout the years through phone calls and letters, and he's more like a brother to me then a cousin. The last I had heard him and friends were dealing with a psycho that had gone to Ipswich to get more power. OH right Tyler and his friends are warlocks born with great power which they receive first at thirteen then fully ascend at eighteen. I have my own powers, just the ability to read minds and a little telekinesis' like bending spoons, nothing like what the guys can do. Anyway a few weeks after the boys handled the psycho sitch Tyler called me and I invited all of them to come out and see my senior project for graduation. I had to organize, choreograph and dance in a show of my own making. Plus I had a major surprise for him.

I sat down at the vanity and began to get ready for the show, I slicked my dark hair back into a tight bun, not leaving a stray hair other then my bangs hanging down, no amount of bobby pins would ever pin them back so I never tried. I put on my stage makeup, which was more then I usually wore but it was required while on stage. I put my favorite pink lipstick and clear gloss on. Once I was done I stared at my reflection, I had really changed since Tyler and his friends last saw me. I use to have braces, pimples all over and was a bit chunky. Dancing every day since I was sent here changed the chunky part, I loved my body, I had a lot of muscles' especially my abs and legs, typical of a dancers body. I got the braces taken off, and now had perfect teeth and the pimples cleared up at around 15. I still had "the simms eyes" though, bright blue. I also was vertically challenged like Tyler I was about 5'2'' in flats, which I wore often because my feet took such a beating during the day. I started to get nervous as I remembered all the guys were coming to my performance, they were probably expecting the same short, chunky dork they had played house, and other games with all those years ago. I had been through a lot since then, Tyler was the only one who knew it all, well that and his parents. I had a drinking problem about two years ago, mostly due to me feeling abandoned by my parents and having to deal with powers of my own. I had even started to cut, due to the emotional numbing the alcohol did. Once Tyler and his parents found out they gave me a number to a psychologist they knew. I saw him for a year and did really well, he even told me I no longer needed to come see him unless I needed help again. My last appointment was the week after my sixteenth birthday. I had changed a lot, I couldn't help but wonder how much the guys had changed. I checked the clock, I was right on schedule, I had to get going to the auditorium I was meeting the guys after the performance then I was going to take them out on the town.

I took a deep breath, "Well time to show them the new you…"


	2. Lots of Changes

Chapter One-Lots of Changes

Tyler's POV

"Come on guys if I'm late Daniela is going to kill me!" I rushed down the street towards the address Daniela had given me. Caleb, Pogue, and Kate were steps behind me; of course Reid was dragging his feet.

"Dude why are we even here, I hate New York these streets are so suffocating…"

"Reid we are here to support my cousin, you use to be friends with her…"

"Baby boy that was years ago, I barely even remember her, I remember she was short and annoying not unlike you."

I huffed. "You should remember her you picked on her every time she played with us, you called her brace face or something."

"Her! We are here to see her…lord can I go to a bar or something, stare at some HOTT chicks!"

That was it; I spun around about ready to rip Reids off when Caleb interjected. "Reid that's enough, we are here to support Daniela she's Tyler's family, which makes her ours as well!" Reid opened his mouth to say something then shut it. No one wanted to test Caleb lately, right after the whole Chase thing happened Sarah left. She couldn't handle what we all really were, at first she was ok with it, but I think seeing what Chase had become because of the power really freaked her out. She transferred back to her whole school and hadn't spoken to any of us since then. We rounded the crowd and saw a huge line waiting outside the building. I went up to the bouncer like Daniela had instructed.

"Name please…"

"Umm Tyler Simms and guests…"

"Simms! OH you must be D's cousin and friends, sorry bought the wait man, and you are in the reserved seats first row just give the girl there your name."

"Umm ok…come one guys." They guy opened the door for us, as we all walked in a bunch of people hemmed and hawed obviously upset that we got right in. The lobby was huge and full of people waiting around for the show to start. I led the pack into the auditorium and to the first row, a snobby looking blonde chick stood up, she was in a tight red dress, I saw Reid check her out.

"Excuse me, these are reserved…" she pointed at the signs taped to the backs of our chairs.

"Uh yeah, for us…my name is Tyler Simms."

She quickly unwound, "Oh my God! Please do not tell D about this she will kick my ass if she finds out I was rude to you." She stuck her hand out to shake mine, I obliged. "I should've known it was you, you guys look alike, I'm Kendra by the way."

"Kendra these are my friends Caleb, Pogue, Kate and the guy staring at you is Reid." Everyone smiled and nodded as I introduced them. Reid winked at Kendra and she blushed.

We all sat down, it went Caleb, Pogue, Kate, Me, Kendra and Reid. Kendra handed us programs, I saw that everything was by Daniela, directed, designed, choreographed. The second to last number was "Gone" a trio between Daniela, Kendra and a girl named Sheila. The last number was a hip hop number called "My Chick Bad"; Daniela was in it with a male dancer named Steve.

I stared around the auditorium; it was packed people were actually standing in the back. Kendra noticed me and leaned over, "Impressive huh? Your cousin has made quite the name for herself in the dance community. You know she got her diploma last week; lucky bitch gets to graduate before the rest of us. Mostly because the school can't even hold her talent anymore. But I'm sure you guys know that…" I couldn't believe it; my cousin was famous in the dance world. She had put all this together herself, she really has changed. Kendra must have noticed all of our silence.

"Wait you mean to tell me you guys have never seen her dance before, or her work. She choreographed Christina Perry's Jar of Hearts video for cripes sake!"

"What! That video is awesome!" Kate yelled and gave me the 'what the hell'

"I know right look Christina is here…" She pointed to the very end of the front row and there she sat. Christina Perry, she was talking with two people in suits, I assumed her assistants'.

"Holy Shit Ty you didn't tell us there would be celebs here!" Pogue chimed in.

"She didn't tell me…about any of it." Truth was she didn't, I didn't realize how well she really was doing out here.

"Well she should be out here any minute…"

"Wait she's sitting with us…I thought she was meeting us after."

"Well the instructors are letting her and I sit through the first half but once intermission hits we have to go get ready for our numbers." Then her attention was on Reid, they were flirting like crazy. A few minutes later a girl stepped on stage.

"Umm hey everyone as most of you know I'm Daniela Simms. I just wanted to thank you all for coming and we will be starting in a few minutes…so enjoy!" Then she caught my eye and smiled, she threw the microphone to someone off stage and walked down the stage to us. She was beautiful; man did she change a lot.

"Hey cousin, I'm glad you could make it!" I hugged her.


	3. Show Time

**To See the choreography-which I do not own- for the dances Daniela is in look on you tube for the names of the dances- I will post on my profile later**

"**Numb" there's three girls in read dresses and "My chick bad" from SYTYCD**

Chapter Two-Show Time

Reid's POV

I was flirting with a hot blonde named Kendra when I noticed a hottie hugging Tyler. She is even hotter than Kendra, She had super tight jeans on, I could tell she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She had a bright red spandex top that showed her four pack and belly ring off. She had a leather cropped motorcycle jacket on over it but let it hang open. I felt myself getting "excited" as I stared up and down her amazing body. I decided to ditch the blonde and walk over to the newest hottie.

"Hey sexy…"

Her dark curly shoulder length hair, flung over her shoulder and she turned away from baby boy. "Reid…you're the last person I thought would call me that…"

Then I recognized her eyes. "Holy Shit…Da…Daniela?"

Daniela's POV

I couldn't help but laugh, I had left Reid Garwin speechless.

"Yep that's me, I believe the last time you saw you called me brace-face…"

He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Umm yeah sorry bout that…"

I laughed and hugged him, "Reid I was just messing don't worry bout it…"

I pulled away as the others began to get up from their seats. Pogue was the closest to me, he looked good, I could see he was extremely muscular, but lean under his dark shirt. He still had light brown shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. "Pogue I see you kept the long hair…"

"You know it!" He pulled me into a hug, I heard a cough come from behind him and we pulled apart. A tall, skinny girl stepped forward, she was super pretty and had mocha colored skin.

"And you must be Kate, Tyler told me you were pretty but he didn't tell me you belonged on Maxim."

She giggled and hugged me, "I like this girl already…"

I turned to my next guest, man had he grown up well. Caleb had always been gorgeous even when we were kids. Except now he was tall, and dark and handsome. His muscles seemed to bulge against his dark grey v-neck. He smiled his perfect smile, and his dark brown puppy-dog eyes seemed to light up.

"Caleb…"

"Hey Ella…" He had been the only one I let call me that when we were young. I stood there awkwardly for a second. "Get over here chica!" He held his arms open, I giggled and jumped into his arms, he was tall enough that my feet didn't touch once I jumped into them. He set me back down after a few seconds, he whispered in my ear "you look beautiful by the way…" His warm breath sent shivers down my spine. Did I seriously still have a crush on him, I mean I did when I was young and living in Ipswich, but that was years ago and I had changed a lot. Oh hell the boy is hott, how could I not.

"Thanks…" I whispered back. I pulled out of the hug, and turned to the group. "Thank you all for coming, it means a lot."

"Of course we wouldn't miss it Daniela, by the way you have a lot of explaining to do. How come you didn't tell us how famous you are around here?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I mean you choreographed 'Jars of Clay' that's insanely cool!" Kate added.

I felt my cheeks get red, "Oh yeah that…sorry Ty that I didn't tell you I just don't like to show off or whatever."

I felt Kendra hip-check me, "Little D here is very modest about how good she really is."

"Girl I mean Christina Perry is like my new fav singer!" Kate smiled.

"Oh Kate do you want to meet her…?" I asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…come on…" I grabbed her hand and led her over to where Christina and her assistants were sitting. We chatted with her for a little bit, Kate looked like she was about to explode in happiness. After a little bit we went back to the group.

Kate slung her arm around me, "Tyler I am officially in love with your cousin…" We all laughed and soon the lights dimmed signifying the start of the show. Everyone scooted down a seat and I sat down next to Caleb. I couldn't tell if my butterflies were nerves or because I was sitting next to Caleb. All of the numbers went really well, and before I knew it was intermission and time to get ready.

I stood up, "OH hey I changed the song again…to a cover of 'Numb' by Linkon Park."

Kendra sighed, "What…why?"

I smiled and looked at Tyler, "Actually it's in honor of him…" Everyone looked confused except Tyler. "When I first moved here Tyler sent me a mix CD, this was the first song on it." Tyler smiled. "Alright I'll see you guys after just meet me out in the lobby then we will go back to my place." Then I was off to get ready, for the performance of my life.


	4. Catching Up

Chapter Three-Catching Up

Caleb's POV

I watched as she walked away, God she looked absolutely amazing. And that body…God Caleb knock it off. This is the first time you've seen her in years and all you can think about is her hott…tight ass. Oh God I gotta snap out of it. Take it slow…I need to get to know her again; I wonder if Tyler would have a problem with me liking Daniela.

I heard music start up, Ella and two girls were on stage lying on a platform, bed looking thing. They were all in different colored flowing dresses and barefoot. They started to dance, she's amazing, bending, turning, and flipping with ease. I saw her face, she looked sad like she was really living the song. I looked over at the others they were all mesmerized, Kate was actually tearing up. I turned back to watch her, at one point I swear she was staring straight in my eyes. Her hair flew in her face and she did a bunch of turns in a row, it added to her sex appeal. I almost forgot that there were two other dancers with her. Everyone, including me was enchanted by her, the song ended and everyone stood up clapping. The curtains closed again for a few minutes.

Kendra showed up again, she sat down next to me. She leaned to me, "This one is her favorite…" Before I could ask anything the curtains opened back up and I saw Ella, she was in baggy ripped jeans and just a black sports bra, and some bright colored shoes. The guy was in an outfit that looked like it was more for a motorcycle gang then a dancer. When the music started I was really thrown back. Ella was gyrating, popping, locking, and just plain moving in ways I didn't know she could. She had the cutest look in her face; it was a mix between cocky and turned on. The dance ended after a few minutes, I was completely turned on as was every other guy in the audience, except Tyler of course.

Daniela's POV

The music stopped and I could hardly catch my breath. Everyone was standing and clapping, I laughed and hugged Steven. We both bowed, then I saw one of my professors come on stage she had a microphone in one hand and flowers in the other.

"Isn't she great folks!" The cheering got louder, "As some of you may now Daniela or D to most of you is one of our most talented students. She graduated last week; ahead of schedule…D has done many amazing things in the dancing world. It's going to be a shame to lose her, but we all know she's going to continue to do great things. I guess what I'm trying to say is D we are all proud of you!" This brought the tears streaming down my face, not sad tears but happy. Happy that I had grown to see all of these people as family. She walked over and handed me the flowers, I took another bow and the curtains closed.

After changing back into my original outfit, fixing my bangs and wiping off the extra stage makeup and walked into the lobby to meet the group.

Tyler immediately had me in a bear hug, "Daniela you are amazing!"

"Thanks Ty but I can't breathe…" I laughed and he set me back down. Everyone took their turn crushing my ribs and complementing me, even Reid. Of course he made a comment about my gyrating or something and Ty punched him in the arm.

"All righty then back to my place!" I started to head out the door.

"How are we getting there?" Reid asked.

"Cab…duh!" I rolled my eyes…country boys. I hailed us a cab-van so it was big enough to fit all four boys plus Kate and I. We got into my apartment and I offered to get everyone drinks, I threw my coat on the couch and went into the kitchen.

Caleb followed me, "Hey Ella you were really amazing tonight, and you look great, really happy."

"Thanks Caleb I really am happy when I'm dancing, it's freeing… takes my mind off stuff."

He just smiled, I heard a commotion out in the living room and we both headed out to investigate. Reid was holding Tyler's wallet over his head; him and Pogue were apparently playing a game of keep away.

"So I say baby boy pays tonight!" Reid laughed.

"Come one guys you have your own money give it back!" Tyler looked pissed.

I had to help my cousin, "Reid give it back…"

"Yeah like that's going to happen…"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and the concentrated my power on the wallet, it flew right into my hand. I tossed to Tyler.

"Thanks…" I looked around to see every ones mouth open and staring at me.

Caleb looked tense, "How the hell did you do that?..."

"Wait…what…" I looked over at Tyler and read his mind. _Shit…shit…shit they are going to be mad I didn't tell them. _ "Tyler Simms you didn't tell them!" He just looked down, I crossed my arms.

"So I think we need to have a conversation…" Pogue interrupted the silence.

"Hell yeah we do…" I walked over to the couch and sat down, "Alright everyone sit down, it's story time…" Everyone sat down at various places, Tyler sat at my right, Caleb at my left. "So as you can see I'm telekinetic , I can move things with my mind and read minds. I got theses powers when I was about thirteen, it's nothing compared to what you guys can do…just small stuff. I'm assuming it's just a little power that has trickled down through the Simms line. And don't worry I only read minds in emergencies or if someone allows me."

"Alright that doesn't explain why you didn't tell us Tyler." Caleb turned towards Tyler who just kept his head down.

"It wasn't my business to tell…it was her secret not mine…"

"We still should've known…" Caleb huffed.

" Maybe if you had kept in contact you would have…" I answered him. Everyone fell really quiet and didn't look at me. I stood up, and started picking up empty pop cans. "Anyway I'm just going to clean up and we can get going…" I took the cans into the kitchen, while giving them my best 'it's ok' smile.

As I was rinsing out the cans, I felt a presence behind me, I turned around…it was Caleb.

"Ella I'm sorry…"

"Caleb seriously don't worry about it…I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I don't blame you guys for not contacting me, we were all young when I was sent states away…plus it's not like I tried contacting you guys either." I turned around and starting rinsing again and throwing the can in the bag under my sink.

Caleb leaned against the counter next to me. "Ella I just feel bad…and you had to go through having powers all by yourself…I really do regret not staying in contact with you."

"Honestly a part of me is glad you didn't…I don't like who I use to be Caleb. I went through a lot...had a lot problems…it wasn't until sixteen that I became the person I am today."

"What do you mean problems…?" he asked.

"A story for another time…"

He smiled, "Alright but know I am totally writing and calling you every day after we leave."

"Actually you won't have to…"

"What?"

"OH SHIT…I wanted to surprise Tyler with the news…ok you have to promise not to tell him."

He helped up his right hand, "Scouts honor…"

I giggled, "All right…I'm coming back to Ipswich…they asked me to teach dance classes at Spencer…" Caleb smiled, and I swear I saw him jump a little.


	5. Author UPDATE

Ok Guys here's what's happening I would like a few reviews on this story…until I get some I will not be updating. If I get three-four tonight I will update a few chapters on ALL of my stories tomorrow and will start my latest story another possible GarwinxOC fic. OH and personal update is I got cast a marine in a web-series shooting here in Michigan I'm super excited hopefully you guys will watch it when it comes out. K so get to reviewing people!

-Courtney-


	6. Clubbing Time

Clubbing Time-Chapter Four

Daniela's POV

"Seriously! Oh my God Ella that's great!" Caleb beamed.

"I know right…but remember no telling Tyler yet."

I wagged my finger in front of him; he grabbed my hand "I don't break my promises Ella." I smiled and soon we were off. To Reid's dismay I figured it would be good for us to walk to Club Edge, my favorite hotspot, it's where most of the kids' from the school hung out. The sleek black building was bouncing from the music, Kendra met us outside, and she had changed into jean shorts, a white-halter and converse.

"Dude look at the line…" Reid grumbled, and he was right the line behind the velvet rope was especially long tonight.

Kendra laughed, "You still don't get who your with do you?"

I giggled and walked the group straight past the line and up to the bouncer I knew, Stephen. "Yo little D! You were bangin tonight girl!"

I bumped fists with him, "Thanks Stephen…I'm glad you and your wife could make it!"

"No thank you I am totally getting laid tonight, she's been waiting months to see one of your shows! So you and your friends want your usual room tonight?"

"Yep…and I'm glad I could help…" I winked at him.

"Alright go on in I'll tell Alex you're heading up…" He spoke into the walkie talkie doing just that. We walked in; of course the people that had been waiting in line for hours were pissed. Alex met us once we got in and led us to my usual room. It was pretty much just a sky-bow over-looking the dance floor, it had its own sofas, table, stripper pole and wait staff. I could practically here everyone's mouths drop open as we went in.

"Whoa…" Tyler went and plopped down on one of the couches. "I seriously can't believe my cousin is a celebrity!"

I sat down next to him, "Ty I'm not a celebrity…just well known around here." He laughed and rolled his eyes, the waiter appeared as the others sat down. "Umm yeah a round of Smirnoff for them and my usual…" I tossed some cash on his platter, and he walked away. I felt a glare coming from Tyler, "Ty my usual is a diet coke and lemon chill…" He relaxed a little.

"So wait they don't card here…and yet you don't drink?" Reid looked extremely confused.

"That's right…" Luckily the waiter brought our drinks before I had to explain any further. After a while of sipping on my diet coke I couldn't take it anymore. "Ok let's go dance!" All the guys' heads immediately went down, not looking me in the eyes. "Oh come on someone's gotta dance with us! How about you Kate…?"

"Totally!" She popped up and we started to walk away.

I turned to the guys who were still staring at their drinks. I smirked "Ok when you guys grow a pair come find us…" I turned and led the girls out of the room, downstairs to the dance floor. Everything was fine for a few songs, we were having fun dancing, and jumping around to look like fools on occasion. Then some greasy hair creep started pawing at Kate.

"Hey pretty thing…wanna go for a ride back at my place…"

"Eww no…" Kate started to walk closer to me until the creep grabbed her arm.

"Get your hand off her asshole!" I started to stomp towards them when one of his equally creepy friends grabbed me from behind.

He tried to whisper in my ear, but Sir. Drunkass ended up yelling in it. "Come on cutie let's get outta here me and you…"

"I don't think so creeper…" I tried wiggling out of his grasp but he wasn't letting go. Him and his friend starting dragging Kate and I towards the door to the back hall. I looked back at Kendra, with my free arm, that Sir. Drunkass wasn't grabbing onto, and pointed to the skybox. Signaling her to go get the guys. When the two drunktards finally got us into the hall they looked like little boys with new toys. Sir. Drunkass backed into one wall, and Kate's creep backed her into the other.

Drunkass ran his hand up my arm, I smacked it away. "Oh you're a feisty one…you'll be fun." His smile ran shivers up my spine, and not the good kind. He started to pull at my waist when I heard a loud "pop" sound and suddenly Sir. Drunkass was on the floor, I looked up to see Caleb, fist still clenched.

"Caleb…" I looked over to see an enraged Pogue, and Kate trying to keep him from killing the creep who was also now on the floor. Tyler and Reid stood behind him looking proud of their brothers'.

"You alright…?" Caleb grabbed my hand, I felt immediately warm.

"Uh yeah just a sec…." I looked down and Sir. Drunkass was stirring on the second. I kicked him hard right in the stomach; he made a loud bellowing sound. "When a girl says no it means no!" We all left after that, no one was really in the mood to party after that. Kendra headed home, we said our goodbyes, she was crying and of course the guys, except Caleb, didn't know why she was. When we got back to my apartment, everyone changed into pj's. Of course none of the guys wore shirts, I asked everyone into the living room after I pulled on a white tank and baby blue basketball shorts.

"Daniela what is this all about…?" Tyler asked while yawning.

"So you know how you leave on Sunday, in two days…"

"Yeah…"

I continued, "Well I'm coming with you…I'm coming back to Ipswich Ty. Your school asked me to teach dance classes in the morning and then the rest of the day I'll take college prep classes for college credit. And I'll be moving into the dorms of course…"

I waited for his reaction; he stood up and seemed to mull it over for a few seconds. Then he smiled and ran over to me, he picked me up and twirled me around in the air, I couldn't help but laugh. "Daniela that is great, I'm so happy!"

He set me back down, "Me too, I've barely been able to keep this to myself!" I turned to Kate, "Kate looks like you've got some help to keep these guys under control."

She laughed, "Well it's about damn time!"

**Yep I'm going to leave this chapter on a funny note. So I'm working on Someone to Love tomorrow night so there should be multiple updates for that tomorrow.**


	7. New York New York

**Hey Guys sorry I haven't updated in while there has been a lot drama lately-my engagement was called off but anyway I'm back to writing. Don't forget to review.**

Chapter Five-New York New York

_He set me back down, "Me too, I've barely been able to keep this to myself!" I turned to Kate, "Kate looks like you've got some help to keep these guys under control."_

_She laughed, "Well it's about damn time!"_

We got a collective "Hey!" from the guys we couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway…Kate and Pogue I set my room up so you guys can sleep in there together and the rest of us can sleep out here in the living room."

"You are the nicest person I have ever met…" Kate hugged me then pulled Pogue down the hall into my bedroom. I had already pulled out blankets and pillows for the rest of us so I went to grab them. The boys, well Caleb and Tyler helped me set up sleeping positions. Reid already had the TV on and was flipping through channels. We set it up so Ty was on the couch, and I was between Reid and Caleb on the floor. After a few hours of Twilight Zone re-runs Tyler was the only one asleep.

"I so cannot sleep…" I huffed.

"Let's play a game then…" Reid suggested.

"Why do I get the feeling that your games have something sexual in them Garwin…"

"Don't worry we will just play 'Secrets' you know how to play that right?"

"Yes I remember…"

"Alright how bout you golden boy you alright with it?" Reid turned to Caleb.

"Yeah I'm good…" He smiled at me.

Reid started. "All right my secret is…"

**Yep I'm leaving it on a cliff-hanger…sorry!**


	8. Let's Play

Chapter 6-Let's Play

"_Alright how bout you golden boy you alright with it?" Reid turned to Caleb._

"_Yeah I'm good…" He smiled at me._

_Reid started. "All right my secret is…"_

"…I have only had sex with one girl." Reid finished

"Are you shitting us?" Caleb exclaimed.

"I don't get it why is that a big surprise?"I asked

Reid blushed, "Well I kind of made a name of myself as a playboy at school. A lot of it actually was the girls bragging about sleeping with me when I hadn't even talked to them."

"Reid it's not like you said the rumors weren't true or anything…" Caleb looked a little less shocked.

"Why would I golden boy, girls flock to me because of that rep. Anyway enough about my secret, your turn…" He pointed at me.

"Hmm alright…well you know how at the club I didn't drink…my secret is I am a recovering alcoholic kind of…technically I'm recovered."

"You're serious…?" Reid's mouth was hanging open; Caleb just looked sadly at the floor.

"Yeah Reid I'm serious…it started when I got my powers, it was because of them. When my powers first came they were out of control. See now I can control whether or not I hear thoughts, in the beginning I couldn't, I heard everyone's thoughts all the time. It was unbearable, I couldn't think straight most of the time, which gets in the way of dancing obviously, and then I would get so mad the telepathy would act up. I blew numerous vases, furniture, I even blew up the sink once." I couldn't help but laugh remembering the scene in my kitchen that day.

"So why the alcohol...?" Caleb asked.

"Alcohol dulls the senses, I discovered the more I drank the less I could hear people's thoughts. But then…I didn't feel anything anymore…I was completely numb and depressed inside….so I started to cut. I finally told Tyler what was going on, he of course freaked on me for not telling him sooner. But him and my aunt gave me the number to a great therapist, of course I couldn't tell her about the powers. But she did help me realize I had the power to control things in my life, not the alcohol. So I trained myself every day after classes, and now I can control it and even developed it further."

"I'm sorry…" is all Reid said.

"Thanks Reid but I'm fine now this was years ago and this sounds kind of strange but I'm glad I went through it…it made me who I am today."I looked into Caleb's deep brown eyes I could tell it made him feel bad that I went through all of it alone, especially since he hadn't contacted me after I left.

Reid snapped us out of our moment, "So what do you mean developed them?"

"I can trace through a person's memories, it's like reading their mind but more, I can visually see their memories, like a movie I guess. If the person is awake they can see it to, I practiced on some of my friends during sleepovers after they fell asleep so they didn't know what was really going on. But it takes a lot, and can be kind of erotic I guess is the way to describe it."

"Do us…"

"What?" Caleb and I responded at the same time.

"I wanna see how it works, the memory thing so do it to Caleb and I…"


	9. Whoa!

**Chapter Seven-Whoa!**

"_Do us…"_

"_What?" Caleb and I responded at the same time._

"_I wanna see how it works, the memory thing so do it to Caleb and I…"_

"Alright…"

"You don't have to Ella…"

"Nah its fine…" I took a deep breath. "Ok both of you lay back." They laid back resting their heads on pillows. I positioned myself so I was sitting cross-legged between them. "Now relax…I want you both to think about the last time we played hide and seek in the woods behind Caleb's house." I placed one hand on each of their foreheads and the memories came rushing in, at first it stung my head a little but slowly the visuals came to me_. _

_I saw myself first, defiantly not my prettiest moment. I had braces and my hair was tied in pigtails, don't get me started on the acne. I was giggling and sitting behind a tree, and then Caleb came into view. He looked just like he did now except miniature, his black spiky hair and brown puppy-dog eyes. The young me jumped on his back and knocked him down we both started laughing._

"_Come on brace face that's not how you play." A young Reid whined behind us. He looked the same as well._

"_Reid leave her alone…who died and made you hide and seek king!" young Tyler hit Reid in the arm. _

"_Seriously dude…be nice for once." Pogue already had shoulder length at a young age._

_Caleb and I stood up together, he held my hand and I felt the spark of the feelings I had for him. "I'm really going to miss you Ella…" He smiled at me._

I couldn't hold onto the memory reality came rushing back. I fell back exhausted and breathing heavy. I could hear that Caleb and Reid were breathing heavy too.

"Holy Shit…that was almost as good as sex!" Reid laughed and sat up.


	10. That Spark

Chapter Eight-That Spark

"_Holy Shit…that was almost as good as sex!" Reid laughed and sat up._

"Thanks…" I laughed. Caleb sat up and smiled, he was still trying to catch his breath. Seeing him out of breath and a little sweaty made my mind go into the gutter. I started to imagine how amazing sex with him must be. I immediately snapped myself out of it. "Umm I'm…yeah…" I couldn't get to the bathroom fast enough. I splashed some water on my face to cool myself down. As I reached for a towel to wipe my face off I noticed Caleb standing in the door way.

"You alright…?"

I finished blotting my face and hung the towel up. "Yep never better…"

"You felt it didn't you…" He stepped farther into the bathroom. "The spark in the memory…when we held hands."

"Yeah I felt it…but I had a huge crush on you back then…so that's probably what that was."

"Had…?" I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me. "Ella before you say anything I need you to know something. First off the day you left my heart broke…I had liked you for so long and never said anything. I guess I was afraid I would lose you as a friend and besides the guys you were my best friend. But the day you left I assumed I lost my chance to ever be more then friends with you forever. Then when I saw you at the show it was like nothing had changed my heart started beating fast and my palms were sweaty. Just like every time I saw you when we were kids. Ella I've always thought you were amazing, beautiful, funny, kind…"

"Caleb…" I looked into his amazing eyes. "I went years imagining you'd say something like that to me. After I left and started having my problems…I never told anyone this…a part of what kept me going besides Tyler was you. At first I just wanted you to come rescue me from all of it like some damsel in distress waiting for her prince. But then I'd dream about you and you always told me to be strong and that I could get through it. That I didn't need to be rescued. Then when guys would ask me out…I wasn't remotely interested in them. None of them compared to you…I guess what I am trying to say is I didn't mean HAD a crush on you I mean HAVE…oh God that sounds completely juvenile doesn't it?"

"No it sounds like we are on the same page…" He smiled.

"Feelings wise yes but I mean can we do this… we haven't spoken in years. We both have changed a lot…and what will Tyler think…I doubt he'd be mad but it could be weird for him." I was rambling.

"Ella why don't we just starting going on dates when we get back. We can get to know each other all over again. And I'll talk to Tyler and make sure he's ok with it first. Ella I'm willing to do anything to make sure I don't lose you again."

I stepped even closer to him, "Ok Caleb just do me one favor…"

"Anything…"

"Kiss me?"

He smiled and leaned towards me, I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss that I had daydreamed about since I met Caleb. I felt the softness of his lips just barely brush mine.

"Did you guys fall in or something?" Reid appeared in the doorway, causing both Caleb and I to jump back and apart.

"Reid!" We both yelled in unison.

I picked up a bar of soap and threw at him. He ducked away, "What?"


End file.
